Las cuatro fases de la Luna
by Xerxes Eli
Summary: Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de San Valentín "¡Cupido está borracho!" del foro "First Generation: The story before the books" Es enfermizo, prohibido y cambiante. La luna siempre ha maldecido a los de su especie y como buen hijo de hombre lobo, Ted Remus Lupin también debe pasar por la maldición de la Luna.


Suspiró y dejó caer aquella cajita envuelta en papel rojo en su escritorio mientras hacía lo propio dejando desplomar su cuerpo en una vieja silla de madera, estaba cansado, esa era la verdad, no podía seguir así. Era enfermizo.

Se sentía como un maldito pervertido, la había acunado entre sus brazos al nacer, jugó con ella millares de veces y…era la hija de su padrino.

Ted Lupin ya no sabía qué hacer para controlar aquel sentimiento hacia a la pequeña pelirroja que ahora se colaba como ama y señora a su mente. Estaba enamorado de Lily Luna Potter y ese era su mayor secreto. Al igual que perdición.

No sabía cómo había empezado, quizás, siempre había sentido una pequeña atracción hacia la pequeña de los Potter's y por eso, la había cuidado cuando James y Albus se metían con ella en esas rencillas tan típicas entre hermanos. Era algo intuitivo el cuidarla e intentar sacarle una sonrisa para que aquellos ojos castaños tan brillantes emitieran aquella luz parecida a las barras de chocolates que tan a menudo él degustaba por doquier. A él siempre le había gustado el chocolate pero ahora aquel dulce tenía cierto sabor desagradable, cada vez que probaba un bocado era evocar el sabor de un dulce beso proveniente de la boca de esa pequeña pelirroja, algo dulce y totalmente fuera de su alcance.

Era un enfermo, eso era él.

¿Cómo no serlo? ¡MERLÍN LO PERDONARA! Era once años mayor ¡ONCE! Él estaba entrando a la casa de Gryffindor mientras Ginny la estaba dando a luz, Lily aprendía a decir "_papá_" mientras él aprendía a pronunciar correctamente _Expecto Patronum_ y ahora ella acababa sexto año para ingresar a séptimo mientras él, ordenaba sus papeles para presentarlos mañana a su jefe de departamento, su padrino, Harry Potter.

Era un maldito pervertido.

Dejó escapar una risa lastimera mientras sus cabellos cambiaban de azul a un intenso amarillo, quizás, así debió sentirse su padre cuando ya no pudo más contra los sentimientos hacia su madre. Lo compadecía, era desesperante, agobiante y te hacían sentir como la mayor escoria del mundo. Pero su padre tenía otro punto en contra que él no tenía o al menos, no lo expresaba a cabalidad. Remus Lupin era un hombre lobo, mientras que él era solo un cachorrito.

Un cachorrito que buscaba desesperadamente su Luna para poder sacar al lobo que tan escondido llevaba dentro de sí.

Tal vez, si Ted hubiera expresado sus genes de hombre lobo aquello hubiera sido más fácil, simplemente se iría de su lado dando la excusa más barata que cualquier hombre lobo habría dicho "_No quiero herirla_" Con aquello en su mente, quizás se hubiera apartado con mayor facilidad y ahora, no estaría pasando por aquello, pero claro, a Merlín le gustaba jugar con la suerte de las personas y por sobre todo, le gustaba jugar con su suerte.

Se levantó, ya cansado de pensar en idioteces que ya no podía cambiar y miró por la ventana de su habitación, la Luna estaba en fase menguante, casi llegando a nueva, de un brillante color plateado. Color que adoptaron sus ojos sin siquiera planearlo. Caminó hacia la puerta y dispuso a salir de aquella pequeña cárcel donde él se había recluido voluntariamente para volver a la realidad.

El bullicio de la casa de su padrino no se hizo esperar, aun cuando los "pequeños" Potter's hace bastante tiempo dejaron de ser unos niños, las risas de James y Albus resonaban con ímpetu en la vieja casa de su padrino, quizás, James estuviera contando algunas de sus anécdotas del colegio o tal vez, aquellos dos Potter's estuvieran realizando sus tan queridas "batallas" donde ambos de una forma u otra, acababan en el suelo

**-Teddy-**

Su corazón dejó de latir en forma automática, su voz, aquella dulce voz que lo agobiaba por las noches ahora se dirigía hacia él mientras aquellos labios tan inalcanzables le regalaban una tierna sonrisa

**-Hola Lily-**

**-¿Ya terminaste con tus papeles? Papá te dejó mucho trabajo-**

**-Bueno, ser auror no es necesariamente un trabajo liviano-**

**-Eso lo sé-**

Lily lo miró fijamente con sus ojos castaños, retándolo a seguir con aquella "disputa" entre ambos. De los tres hijos de Harry y Ginny, Lily era la única que iba a seguir los pasos de su padre, James era un jugador de quidditch destacado, un buscador excepcional seleccionado de Inglaterra mientras que Albus tenía un gusto especial por el arte de las transformaciones, un animago con forma de Cuervo que muy pronto ingresaría a Hogwarts como profesor practicante. Además él sabía que Lily no era una delicada flor que debía ser cuidada, con los años aprendió que aquella niña con cabellos como el fuego era una pequeña fiera si es que se le buscaba lo suficiente. Y él amaba provocarla, sacar a la bestia que esa chica de dulce rostro tenia escondida.

Ella era la luna llena que sacaba los instintos de las criaturas, ella era su propia perdición

**-¡TEDDY!-**

No supo en que momento James se le había tirado encima al igual que cuando este tenía cinco años y él llegaba a jugar hasta que sus pobres piernas ya no podían con el peso de su cuerpo

**-Defensas abajo, eso es malo para un auror Teddy, ¿Cómo no te han lanzado una maldición hasta ahora?-**

**-De la misma forma que a ti no te han botado de tu escoba James-**dijo él golpeando suavemente el hombro del chico que quería como a su hermano**-Y ya levántate, estamos dando una escena bastante incestuosa-**

**-No sabía que jugabas para ese bando Teddy-**respondió el pelinegro, haciéndole ojitos y lanzándole besitos**-Vamos, ambos sabemos que no compartimos lazos sanguíneos ¿Por qué no experimentamos?-**

**-Lastima James, patea solo para ese lado-**se levantó del suelo

**-Rompiste mi corazón Ted, ya nunca podrá ser reparado-**siguió con el juego el primogénito de los Potter´s

**-¿Quién le rompió el corazón a mi pequeño?-**

Ginny entró con una bella sonrisa maternal en el rostro, trayendo consigo una cena más que deliciosa deducible por el olor que desprendía la carne

**-Ted acaba de rechazar a James-**dijo Albus ayudando a su madre con la mesa

**-Una pena, yo quiero que entres en la familia Ted-**

**-Teddy ya es de nuestra familia-**

La voz de Harry Potter resonó por toda la habitación, captando la atención de todos los presentes

**-No importa si no tiene la sangre de alguno de nosotros, es nuestra familia-**

**-Ted es mi hermano-**dijo James

**-Y por eso te rechacé pervertido incestuoso-**

**-Oh vamos, entre familia no se nota-**

Las risas siguieron a causa de ese comentario, pero dentro de la cabeza de Ted Remus Lupin no había ni un ápice de risas ante aquellas revelaciones.

Si, él era como de la familia, prácticamente vivía con su padrino desde los 15 años, cuando ya la fuerza de su abuela no dio abasto y falleció, dejándolo sin familia biológica a la cual recurrir pero abriéndole las puertas a una familia que lo acogió fácilmente desde que nació, la familia de su padrino. No recordaba un solo verano que no la pasara en su compañía o en la compañía de la familia Weasley.

Y ese sentimiento lo hacía sentir mil veces peor.

James, Albus y Lily lo veían como su hermano mayor, aquel que les enseñó a montar en escoba y que les traía dulces, aquel chico que cambiaba su rostro cada vez que intentaba sacarles una sonrisa o simplemente, se sentaba junto a ellos para escuchar sus problemas.

Claramente Lily nunca lo vería como algo más.

Suspiró y dejó el tenedor de lado, de pronto la cena ya no tenía tan buen sabor.

Los ojos castaños de Lily fueron los únicos en percatarse en ese pequeño acto al igual que momentos atrás, cuando lo observó detenidamente y contempló sus orbes plateadas. Ella lo conocía demasiado bien, algo preocupaba a Teddy.

Y ella lo iba a averiguar.

Luego de la cena, Teddy se sentó frente a la chimenea y sacó un pedazo de chocolate del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, su padre amaba aquel dulce antiguo al igual que él, había algo en el sabor de aquella golosina que hacía explotar las papilas gustativas del metamorfomago y la sensación que obtenía cuando este se deslizaba por su esófago ¡Una maravilla!

"_La música y los dulces aplacan a las bestias"_

Si, exactamente, por eso amaba el chocolate, porque era una bestia por enamorarse de la pequeña Lily, su hermana, una pequeña Luna que sacaba al lobo de su cueva

**-¿Me convidas?-**

Y ahí estaba de nuevo ¿Acaso esa chica no podía dejar de atormentarlo? Pero no quería ser grosero, además Lily y él compartían ese gusto singular por el chocolate, habían pasado muchas noches frente a esta chimenea disfrutando de un pedazo de dulce y compartiendo una grata conversación.

Los finos dedos de Lily rozaron los de él, provocando un estremecimiento en el cuerpo del joven

**-Y bien ¿Qué cuenta el joven Lupin?-**

**-Nada-**dijo él llevándose un pedazo a la boca

Los ojos de Lily volvieron a escanearlo y la mueca que ella puso le dio a entender que no le creía nada

**-¿Qué pasa Teddy? Pensé que me tenías confianza-**

**-Nada Lily, te lo juro-**

**-Mientes-**dijo ella, picando el pecho de él con uno de sus dedos**-Tus ojos…están plateados-**

**-La Luna llena pasó hace poco-**

Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

Ted Remus Lupin había sido consiente desde niño que la luna llena igualmente lo afectaba, no se transformaba, pero sus genes reprimidos luchaban por salir y lo hacían un poco…volátil, violento…una persona que no era él

**-No es eso-**dijo la pelirroja luego de unos minutos en silencio**-Es algo más-**

**-¿Y según tu que puede ser?-**

**-Estás enamorado-**dijo está bajando su mirada y mordisqueando su trozo de chocolate

Teddy se quedó en blanco

**-¿Y de quién? ¿De James? Déjame decirte Lily que no soy gay y James ¡OJALÁ TUVIERA UN GALEON POR CADA NOVIA DESPECHADA DE ÉL!-**

**-Eso ya lo sé, por algo estuviste por Victorie ¿O acaso esa era una careta y de verdad eres homosexual?-**

Él arrugó su nariz al recordar su noviazgo con la única Weasley de pelo rubio, no tenía nada contra Vic, era una chica realmente encantadora e inteligente, pero lamentablemente su relación nunca iba a terminar en un buen puerto, se querían, sí, pero era el mismo amor que se tienen dos hermanos.

El mismo amor que Lily debía sentir por él.

**-¿Y bien?-**

**-¿Y bien qué?-**

**-¿Me vas a decir o debo averiguarlo yo sola?-**

**-Vas a perder el tiempo Lily, mi corazón está libre-**Mentiroso

**-Entonces…cualquier bruja puede ocuparlo-**

Las palabras de la joven resonaron con fuerza en su cabeza ¿Acaso ella…? No, imposible

**-Debo irme-**dijo él para terminar con la conversación**-Mañana debo ir a trabajar-**

**-Te acompaño-**

**-Iré por flu-**

**-Ya he dicho que te acompaño-**dijo ella**-Además, tengo una chaqueta en tu departamento-**

**-Yo puedo traértela, no hay…-**

Pero el mohín que Lily le hizo lo dejó sin argumentos, nadie podía negarse a Lily Luna Potter cuando hacia esa cara, caías bajos sus encantos. Algunas veces él se preguntaba el porque ella no terminó en Slytherin si era una chantajista de primer nivel.

Ted y ella se despidieron de los presentes antes de abandonar la morada y llegar al pequeño hogar del joven.

No era una mansión, pero a él le gustaba, era el perfecto departamento de soltero que cualquier hombre podía desear. Y sin recordar que ahora tenía una visita, se dejó caer en el sillón de su hogar con toda la delicadeza que tiene un saco de patatas al impactar contra el suelo, pero se arrepintió pronto

**-Mierda-**

**-¿Qué pasó?-**

Sus cabellos cambiaron, el azul que generalmente reinaba en su cabeza fue reemplazado por violeta, símbolo de su sorpresa al verse atrapado

**-Creo…que se rompió tu…regalo-**

**-¿Un regalo para mí?-**

**-Si-**

**-¿Porque?-**

**-Lo vi y me acordé de ti-**

Los cabellos rojo fuego de Lily se balancearon hasta llegar a la altura de Teddy para tomar la pequeña caja roja y desenvolver el regalo que él le estaba entregando.

Una dulce sonrisa surcó el rostro de la chica al ver lo que el joven le había comprado.

Chocolate.

Y no cualquier chocolate, este tenía diversas formas, lunas, estrellas, soles…a ella le gustaba Astronomía y eso Ted lo sabia

**-Gracias-**dijo ella besando su mejilla

Teddy cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro

"_Lily, no me hagas esto, por favor, déjame en paz ¿No ves que me estoy volviendo loco? Esto es enfermizo, no debería sentir esto por ti pero, mírame, lo estoy sintiendo. Eres la luna llena que saca al lobo que llevo escondido_"

**-¿Teddy?-**

**-¿Si?-**

**-Dime que te pasa-**

Los ojos de ella lo taladraron, pero no podía dejar que ella se enterara de aquel sucio sentimiento, ella no era para él

**-Lily no…-**

**-Algo te pasa ¿Por qué no me lo dices?-**

**-No es nada Lily, por favor, déjame en paz-**

**-Me haces daño-**

Teddy abrió sus ojos con asombro, ahora aquellos brillaban como dos soles y su cabello era de un brillante verde

**-Lily…-**

**-No, yo solo quiero…quiero saber y tú…-**

**-¿Por qué quieres saber?-**

**-Porque te quiero-**

**-Yo también te quiero-**Y eso era verdad ¡SOLO MERLÍN SABIA COMO LA QUERIA! Ella era su luna, aquella que maldice a sus ancestros pero que a cambio, les ofrece conocer las maravillas que solo a noche puede otorgarles**-Eres mi pequeña Lily-**

La pelirroja se apartó y lo observó por unos segundos, los cuales a él le parecieron siglos

**-Pero yo te quiero de otra forma-**dijo ella sin tapujos

**-¿Y cómo sería eso?-**preguntó él, intentando mantenerse calmo

**-¡NO TE HAGAS TED REMUS LUPIN!-**Exclamó ella**-Te quiero…de esa forma en la cual ambos nos sentimos unos enfermos-**

**-No te…-**

**-Teddy, ¿Qué es lo que sientes cuando me ves?-**

No podía responder eso, sentía miles de cosas al verla, y cuando la tocaba ¡Su mundo estaba completo!

**-Lo mismo que siento al observar a James o a Albus-**

**-¿Por qué te mientes? ¿Por qué me mientes?-**

**-Lily…-**

**-Todos los lobos necesitan de su Luna ¿No es así?-**

Sí, todos, hasta él, que era un cachorrito…no, hace bastante tiempo que había dejado de ser un cachorro, ahora…él era un lobo adulto

**-Esto es enfermo-**

**-¿Es una enfermedad amar?-**

**-Sí, si es que te enamoras de tu propia hermana-**

**-Ambos sabemos que no somos familia-**

**-Lily…-**

Pero ella no iba a seguir escuchando, Lily era una pequeña fierecilla, era como el fuego y el fuego es bastante volátil, te quema, te destruye…te consume.

La vio desaparecer por su red flu y lo dejó solo en su casa, sorprendido y con el peso del mundo en sus hombros. Era un maldito, un depravado.

La luna nueva había llegado.

Lily observó por la ventana de su cuarto y dejó escapar un suspiro antes de golpear con su palma el vidrio. Era una tonta ¿Por qué Teddy iba a fijarse en ella? Claramente para él, ella seguía siendo la pequeña niña que llevaba en su hombros cuando el cansancio hacia mella en su cuerpo.

Ella no era nada para él, pasaba inadvertida antes los ojos del metamorfomago, quizás nunca había notado su presencia…no, eso era exagerar, Teddy siempre velaba por ella, era más protector que James, más amigable que Albus.

Ella estaba enamorada de él, pero obviamente nunca iba a ser correspondida. Él era Ted Remus Lupin, auror destacado, ex capitán del equipo de Gryffindor y ex novio de su prima Victorie Weasley ¿Cómo ella iba a compararse con una mujer que en sus genes llevaba sangre de veela? Vic era hermosa y muy inteligente y ella era…bueno, ella era Lily Luna Potter, la pequeña hija de Harry Potter, una Gryffindor a la cual se le daba bien Astronomía, Pociones y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, una chica que tenía debilidad por el chocolate y las novelas muggles.

Y no había que olvidar que no era una "dama que debía ser rescatada" a lo largo de su vida escolar le había roto bastantes narices a varios Slytherin que intentaron tener algo con ella.

Lily nunca iba a estar en el campo visual de Teddy, él mismo lo había dicho, era algo enfermo, era como enamorarse de su propio hermano.

Era una maldita enferma.

La semana pasó sin mayores problemas, James iba por las tardes a casa luego de las practicas con su equipo, Albus se pasaba la mayoría del tiempo en la biblioteca leyendo y ella…bueno, ella se quedaba viendo la chimenea de la casa, esperando a que los cabellos azules de Teddy aparecieran a través de ella. Pero no fue hasta un domingo por la noche que sus deseos fueron hechos realidad.

La luna estaba en fase creciente.

Ted salió y limpió las cenizas de su cabello y de su chaqueta marrón, había tenido una semana bastante difícil con su padrino por un caso que era prioridad para el ministerio. Un idiota se jactaba de ser un asesino en serie y ya había acabado con 12 muggles. La maldición asesina casi le da de lleno, pero por un momento, Merlín se apiadó de él. Todavía tenía cosas que hacer en este mundo.

**-¡TEDDY!-**

Los brazos de la pequeña Lily lo rodearon y le brindaron aquel calor que estuvo a punto de perder para siempre.

No quería morir sin antes probar sus labios, se conformaba con eso

**-Te extrañé, no respondiste a mis cartas-**

**-El caso fue algo complicado-**

Ella lo sabía, su padre le había contado todo esa tarde y sus lágrimas casi escapan de sus ojos cuando su padre había dicho en tono muy serio "_Casi le dan a Teddy_".

No, no podía morir, no aun, ella debía aclarar bastantes cosas con él. Debía saber si él…si él la observada de la misma forma que ella lo observaba a él.

Lily no soltó al metamorfomago hasta que la voz de Albus los sacó de su nube

**-La cena esta lista-**

Ambos pensaron el maldecir a Albus Severus Potter en esos momentos.

Se despegaron sin ánimos y luego de unos segundos, Teddy apartó sus ojos de los castaños de Lily y bajó su cabeza, avanzando hacia el comedor donde el olor de la cena se colaba por la puerta

**-¿Por qué me evitas?-**

**-¿Perdón?-**

**-Me estas evitando-**dijo la pelirroja

**-Estuve…-**

**-Ya lo sé…pero…-**

**-Lily…-**dijo Teddy pasando su mano por sus cabellos azules cambiantes**-Eres mi pequeña hermana-**

**-No es cierto-**

**-Esto es enfermo-**

**-Los enfermos deben ser tratados-**dijo ella acercándose a él

**-Pero no por otro enfermo-**

Se observaron con detenimiento, Lily tocó la mejilla del joven y Ted, no pudo reprimir un suspiro al sentir el tacto de la mano de su pequeña luna

**-¿Me quieres?-**preguntó ella

**-Eso ya lo sabes-**

**-No, ¿Me quieres?-**

Ted acomodó un mechón de esa cabellera roja detrás de su oreja y rendido, besó su frente. Un casto gesto que hizo temblar las piernas de la joven Gryffindor

**-Te quiero, pero esto está mal-**

Y dicho aquello, Teddy la dejó sola, al igual que ella había hecho hace unos días. Pero ahora, Lily se sentía brillante, ya no era la luna nueva que pasa desapercibida, ella era la luna llena.

Hablando de eso…

Los días que siguieron a eso fueron calmos, Teddy iba por las tardes a cenar y luego se sentaba en el viejo sillón de la sala a comer chocolate tranquilamente, observando la chimenea como ella hizo aquella semana donde ella aguardaba poder verlo. Ahora, él no huía de su presencia, pero…pero se notaba que no estaba cómodo del todo. Conversaban, ella tocaba su mano, compartían chocolate, él acomodaba su cabello y la cobijaba en su regazo mientras leían cualquier libro que a ambos se les antojaba interesante, pero Teddy parecía controlarse, domando algo interior.

Él era un enfermo, un desgraciado y una persona que no merecía vivir, eso era él.

La tenía entre sus brazos, ella descansaba su cabeza en su pecho y dejaba que aquel dulce aroma floral que ella desprendía se pegara en su cuerpo, provocándole cada noche sueños indecentes que él no podía controlar y que, secretamente, atesoraba, porque al menos en sueños podía tener a su pequeña Lily con él, a su lado.

Las utopías eran hermosas, pero daban un fuerte golpe al despertar.

No podía seguir así, pero desde que ella le había dado una pequeña esperanza…el lobo que vivía tan dentro de él le pedía a gritos volver a ver su luna personal. Y ahora ese desgraciado le dictaba besar su cabellera de fuego.

"_Maldición, déjame en paz ¿No ves que es Lily? Mi pequeña hermana, es Lily ¡LILY! La niña que sostuve cuando nació, aquella pequeña fierecilla de cabellos como el fuego y ojos como el chocolate"_

Pero su parte perversa era más fuerte, mucho más fuerte.

La abrazó más fuerte contra su pecho, ya no podía resistirse, era incontenible

**-Teddy-**la escuchó exclamar

**-¿Qué?-**

**-¿Todos los lobos necesitan de una luna?-**

**-Si-**dijo él

**-¿Aunque sea una luna sin valor?-**

Ted la soltó y la hizo voltearse para poder observarla, ¿De dónde sacaba ella esa idea? Ella era la luna más hermosa de todas las lunas del universo

**-Lily ¿Por qué piensas eso?-**

**-Porque te niegas a estar conmigo por una excusa barata, ya sabes que no soy tu hermanita-**

**-Pero te llevo once años de diferencia-**

**-Tus padres tenían trece y nadie les reclamó nada-**se justificó

**-Pero mi padre nunca le cambió los pañales a mi madre-**

La chica se ruborizó adoptando el color de sus cabellos

**-Lily, no quiero lastimarte-**dijo él tomando su rostro**-Soy el ahijado de tu padre, un metamorfomago con genes de hombre lobo-**

**-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?-**dijo ella acercándose a él**-Yo quiero ser tu luna-**

**-Ya lo eres, la luna es la maldición de todo hombre lobo-**

Se miraron a los ojos y son previo aviso, su luna personal acortó la distancia entre ellos.

Fue un beso con el dulce sabor del chocolate, un beso que era ardiente como su cabello y que traía la maldición de la luna llena, aquella que libera las quimeras que todo hombre lleva dentro de él.

Porque Lily Luna Potter era su luna.

Cuando se separaron, la respiración de ambos era errática, pero sus labios ¡Merlín santo, se sentían tan bien!

**-¿Sigues creyendo que esto está mal?-**preguntó ella en voz baja

**-Toda maldición está mal-**dijo Teddy cambiando sus cabellos a una velocidad indescriptible**-Pero…-**

**-¿Pero?-**

**-Quiero correr el riesgo-**

La chica sonrió antes de abrazar al metamorfomago, se sentía tan bien, Teddy era dulce como aquellos chocolates que ambos amaban, brillaba más que cualquier estrella y calentaba su corazón como el sol calentaba la tierra.

Y ella era su luna, su maldición, la chica que sacaba a la luz al pequeño cachorro de lobo que él llevaba dentro.

Ella era feliz maldiciendo a Ted Remus Lupin.

Y él, él era un desgraciado bastardo que se enamora de jovencitas de cabellos de fuego y ojos de chocolate, pero era un desgraciado con suerte. Él tenía su luna llena todos los días y esa, esa era una maldición maravillosa.


End file.
